Nacore, Alexander
Alexander Nacore was the leader of the criminal group known as The Cliq. As the leader, Alex was frequently responsible for lining up jobs and organizing various hiests. While the Alex generally worked for the Larza Syndicate, he and the Cliq found employment with Zorg Enterprises, working for Mr. Zorg and attempting to track down the missing Stones of Kooroo. During the Cliq’s search for the Stones, Alex and his partner, Syg, stumbled across a lead, pointing them towards a mysterious individual known as Reaper. With the discovery of Reaper’s men searching for the Stones also, Alex pitched a plot to Zorg, where by appearing to ally with Reaper, they could secure the Stones for Zorg and also expand Zorg’s power base into other areas of the galaxy. History Early Life Born on Esseles, Alexander Nacore experienced a fairly average childhood growing up in an affluent family. As Alex grew older, he became obsessed with the ideas of flying across the galaxy, engaging in death-defying adventures. Fueled by action Holos and the Holonet reports on some of the more popular Jedi, Alex made up his mind that he would follow his dreams. By the time he reached his eighteenth year, Alex had saved enough credits to fly off to the Outer Rim, eventually landing on Tatooine. Alex arrived in Mos Espa just in time for the Boonta Eve Classic. Unfortunately, Alex chose to bet on the likely winner, Sebulba, who lost the race. Alex was young and naïve, figuring he could skip town and not worry about paying his debt that he owed on the lost gamble. Before he could leave the planet, a group of enforcers from Jabba the Hutt’s organization found him and severely beat him for trying to leave before paying up. It was Alex’s first taste of the criminal underworld. Alex was saved by Boorka the Hutt, who helped finance the cybernetic repair needed to save Nacore’s life. Seeing a way to cage the youth, Boorka had Alex upgraded with various cybernetic packages, stating that he needed them to live, yet indenturing him to the Hutt. Working for Boorka, Alex spent the next ten years running errands, cleaning the palace, and eventually working his way up to being an enforcer. As an enforcer, Alex found that he had a natural knack with a blaster. He gained some notoriety within Boorka’s organization as a crack shot. The Clone Wars In 22 BBY, in the opening days of the Clone Wars, Boorka was killed by Republic forces for supporting the Confederation of Independent Systems. Alex took the opportunity to pilfer as much as he could from Boorka’s estate, including stealing the Hutt’s 11-S Space Yacht. Fearing that the Jedi or even Boorka’s associate, Sev’rance Tann, were going to come after him, Alex left Tatooine, trying to avoid all Force-users. Because of this, Alex fled to Myrkr, hearing that it was a place that the Jedi tended to avoid. On Myrkr, Alex would encounter a young girl by the name of Seska Malone. Just entering her teen years, Alex took the girl under his wing to protect her, acting as a father figure to the recently orphaned girl. Age of the Empire Together with Seska, Alex traveled along the Outer Rim, doing odd jobs until they reached Bespin in 4 BBY. On Bespin, Alex entered into a Sabacc tournament, where he encountered a the Lorrdian male, Syg Alwan. Meeting up with Syg after the first day’s matches, Alex intended on using the Lorrdian to fix the game so he could win the championship. But the Lorrdian read through Alex’s proposal and intended to double-cross him. In the end, both men had to flee the casino and Syg ended up begging Alex for a ride off Bespin. Traveling to the Inner Rim, Alex, Seska, and Syg spent a great deal of time on Nextro’daala, working for the Larza Syndicate and living off of gambling winnings. Later Life After the Battle of Yavin, Alex took interest in a few jobs originating from Sontau. After completing these jobs, Alex and his crew were offered a job tracking down artifacts of a mysterious nature for Jean Baptiste Emmanualle Zorg. These artifacts were known as the Stones of Kooroo, which Mr. Zorg seemed very determined on locating. On three separate occasions, Alex and his crew, now known as The Cliq, were just behind others that were also seeking the Stones. Not only that, but Alex found that he was competing with two of Zorg’s own bodyguards in their quest to recover the Stones. While investigating leads on the missing fourth stone, Alex came across a person he called his “ultimate informant.” The strange male sold important information to Alex often, concerning three to four different groups seeking the stones. The man also informed Alex of a growing instability in the Manchi Sector of the Mid Rim. Appearance and Personality Alexander Nacore was treacherous and unreliable, to such an extent that those that knew him had three rules when dealing with him: the first was never trust anything he said, the second was to always keep him in front of you and the third was to never let him kiss you. Nacore had amazing physical strength, in part to his physical augmentation, being able to lift a grown man in one hand and drop him over an edge with no problems. Known for also being vain about his looks, Alex goes to great lengths to keep up his appearances and looks. This has resulted in Alex becoming almost obsessed with cosmetic surgery in an effort to stay looking young and fresh. RPG D6 Stats Type: Con Man DEXTERITY 4D+1 Blaster 6D+2, (s)Blaster: Heavy Blaster Pistol 9D, Dodge 6D, Grenade 6D, Running 5D+1, Thrown Weapons 5D+2, Vehicle Blasters 6D KNOWLEDGE 3D Languages , Streetwise , Willpower MECHANICAL 3D Astrogation , Sensors , Space Transports , Starship Gunnery , Starship Shields PERCEPTION 4D Command , Con , Gambling , Sneak STRENGTH 4D+1 Brawling , Lifting , Stamina TECHNICAL 2D+1 Blaster Repair , Computer Programming/Repair , Demolition , First Aid , Security, Space Transport Repair Story Factors: RiMPack Cybernetic Reflex Enhancement: Hifold Cybernetic Sensory Enhancement: Cardio-Muscular Cybernetic Package Enhancement: Force Points: 2 Dark Side Points: 9 Character Points: 11 Move: 10 Equipment: Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters